Falling Rose
by DarkAngel3352
Summary: Yuffie has to go back to Wutai and fulfill her destiny as Empress! But will a certain stoic gunman let her?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I do NOT own the characters in this fiction, or anything from Square Enix.

Falling Rose

Anyone who didn't know Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife well would think that the two world heroes were going to kill each other. And they are possibly right. Any one walking in front of the bar Seventh Heaven looked at it with shock and slight fear. Some going so far as to run past it at a dead sprint, fearing something would explode and they would get caught right in it. But really it was a pretty typical day for those inside said bar.

"Cloud, I can't BELIEVE you! Yuffie is our friend! How could you be so cold as to not be there for her? Really, what IS your problem?

"Tifa, I care loads for Yuffie and don't you dare say that I do not. I simply think that she needs time, time Tif, it will make it easier to heal the wounds. Trust me I think I would know. OK? So could you just drop it?"

Tifa threw her arms up in frustration, and went back to cleaning out glasses at the bar. Today was definitely a slow day for business. And she couldn't for the life of her think of the reason why…Obviously not aware that their little disagreement had reached the streets and invoked fear on the towns people. Cloud also went back to doing what it was he had been doing previous to the quarrel: he was reading a book on coping with the loss of a loved one, a book given to him by none other than Cid Highwind. Of all people that seemed like a very uncharacteristic thing for Cid to do, had it not been a Christmas present to Cloud two months ago. Cloud although still depressed over his loss of Aerith, his first and only love, was getting along rather well. Could be because he had found a way to occasionally communicate with the flower girl. But however rare an occasion it was, she still gave him enough love in those times to keep going throughout however long it was until he would see her again. So really, he was almost back to himself. Tifa however had done some moving on of her own, with another man. Just a few short months after AVALANCHE defeated Behamut Sin, Tifa had told Cloud of her feelings for him. And Cloud being the gentleman that he was, told her kindly about his appreciation to her for her love, but could not give away a heart that someone else had already claimed. Surprisingly enough, she took it quite well and soon began to develop somewhat of a crush on a certain Turk with long bright red hair. Reno had been there for her out of no where after her falling out of love with Cloud, something she never thought would ever have happened. But it had and the two were currently dating. Nothing serious…yet at least.

"You know Cloud, I was thinking, maybe we should invite Yuffie to stay with us for awhile. I would sure feel a lot better if I could watch over her myself…"

"Sure Tif, and besides I know that Marlene misses her 'Auntie Yuffie' maybe she could cheer her up..and I think that….."

Cloud didn't get to finish his thought however as the door to the bar opened roughly and in trodded their good friend Vincent Valentine. The dark gunman looking just as stoic as he always had. It had been about two weeks since they'd seen him last.

"Vincent! Boy are we glad to see you! How are you? Here let me take your cloak, heh heh just kidding, just kidding please don't shoot me!"

"…"

"Wow, yeah we are doing well too. Thanks for asking and by the way we need to talk, now."

If there had been a hint of shock and concern in his eyes at hearing Tifa's sarcastic sentence turned serious, you never would have seen it. The tall man took a seat near Cloud at a round table and prepared for some sort of lecture at the least. Although, he did sense that something was amiss by the way she looked at the moment, her eyes almost slightly misted as if she was in distress…

"Vincent, have you heard from Yuffie recently?"

"…no. Should I have?"

"I was just wondering. Truth is Vincent…Well, you see…umm well.."

"Godo died Vince." Cloud piped in for Tifa, who shot him a death glare.

"She has nobody now Vincent, nobody but us. We've agreed that she should stay here with us, only the problem is, nobody seems to know where she is… and I'm so worried.."

"I will find her, and bring her here. I think I know where she might be and it might take a little while."

"Wow, Vincent did you just utter a full two sentences?" Cloud again chimed in.

"..."

"Thank you Vincent, please tell her her best friend is worried sick about her. And that if she knows what's good for her she will come back ASAP."

With that Vincent walked back out into the street. He wondered vaguely why the towns people were giving him looks like he was a man who just got back from the fierce battles of war. And with all of his limbs still attached. Very strange indeed. His mind however didn't stray as he strode through the town, on his way to catch a ferry to Nibelheim. Yuffie, she had always been there for him, even when no one else had. She could be annoying yes, but he always could see past that childish attitude she sometimes gave off, and see the blossoming young warrior for who she really was. A nice looking and talented woman. Too young for him yes, but none the less very attractive to his eyes. His thoughts kept roaming to her. For every minute that the ferry continued on, he became more and more anxious to find her. Who knew what kind of condition she would be in. She was an orphan now, and would be expected to step up as the leader to her people. She had duties to fulfill. He just secretly wished he was one of them. Stepping off of the ferry ad into Nibelheim it didn't take Vincent long in his hast to get to the manor, which served as his home usually. After all, he did spend some 30 years cooped up in that musty old coffin. Yuffie never let that one go. He had done some fixing up to it in the past few months, trying to make it at least a little more livable than it had been, and a little less scary perhaps. Just in case anyone from AVALANCHE wanted to stop in. Opening the gates and entering the mansion, Vincent definitely got the feeling that she was there. He thought of this place first when Tifa told him the news, mainly because whenever Yuffie was in trouble this was the place she tended to come to. He couldn't for the life of him understand why, with all of its dark intensity and forlorn state, but she did. And he never denied her. Anything.

Striding up the grand staircase he began looking through the spare bedrooms to see if she had chosen one to use in her hast of comfort. However he couldn't seem to find her. The last room he approached was his own bedroom. And sure enough there was a slight form tucked in under his comforter and sheets. He knew right away. She wished he was there.

Striding over to her sleeping form he unclasped his cape from around his shoulders and got into the bed next to her. A bold move he knew, but he figured she wouldn't mind. And besides it _was_ his bed after all. He laid down gently behind her, his feelings forcing their way to the front of his mind as he gently pulled her closer to him. Hours passed and he never fell asleep, his thoughts too occupied by the sleeping girl beside him. An angel she surely was.

Morning approached rapidly and the sun found Yuffie and Vincent both asleep and as close to each other as they could possibly get. Her unconsciously and him quite aware of their position. She woke first.

"AAAH! Pervert! Pervert! Who the hell are you, get away from meeeeeeee!" she screamed as she woke up to arms wrapped firmly around her mid section. Causing him to wake up with a grunt.

"Take that, and THAT" Yuffie said as she pummeled her tiny yet strong fists into the silent figure beside her.

"Yuffie…I apologize. I…"

"Vinnie? Whuh? Huh? When did you…ughh. Where have you been? And more importantly…." a blush was forming on her cheeks, "what happened last night? Why were you sleeping in bed with me?"

"Once again, I apologize. I did not intend to frighten you."

"It's ok Vince, d-do you mind if I uhh..that is to say d-you care if I stay here a while?"

"As long as you wish. For now get up. We are going to eat breakfast, and then I need to speak with you."

After Yuffie dressed, she went downstairs and nearly fainted from the heavenly smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon, wafting in the hall from the kitchen. She hadn't forgotten that Vincent was a sensational cook. She hadn't had a real breakfast since Godo made some for her several weeks before he died…but no she shouldn't think about him. Her eyes were already tearing up, damn it she needed to stop thinking about him, it was over, her father was dead. She had to learn to accept it. But she was afraid…very afraid of what her future would become.

"Thanks Vinnie."

Yuffie picked up a plate and got what she wanted from the counter. She sat at the table and Vincent sat directly across from her, patiently waiting for her to finish devouring her food. When she at last was done, he didn't spare any time in talking to her.

"Yuffie, I talked to Tifa. She told me about your father.. I.. I am sorry Yuffie. I know what it is like to lose your parents…I lost both of mine as well. Your not in this alone. Tifa and Cloud they want you to go live with them for awhile…." cut off.

"No way! What? Go so I can be babysat and coddled? I don't think so, I am not a fucking five year old Vince, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! Once again everyone thinks I'm a baby! I'm so sick of it! Im not going…"

"Be reasonable Yuffie, they can give you much more support than I can, and a nicer place to live. Do you not wish to see Tifa? What about Marlene? She misses you, don't think I haven't noticed.."

"No. I just can't Vincent. Okay? Please, I am absolutely fine, I do not need looking after. Nothing is wrong with me. Nothing whatsoever. I just want to relax before I have to go back, that's all."

"As you wish."

Yuffie. What a horrible liar. Of all of her talents and trades she couldn't lie worth a damn. He could see right through her. She thought she fooled him though. So she excused herself and went upstairs. They passed the evening in silence. Vincent received five calls from Tifa throughout the day, demanding to speak to Yuffie (to no avail), and pleading him to take care of her. Evening came fast, and Vincent soon could hear the sound of water running as Yuffie took a shower. However, his listening skills being very sharp from his mako enhancements enabled him to pick up another sound as well. Sobbing. Yes, that was definitely the sound of a broken hearted woman crying into the water, trying to make it soft enough not to be heard. Needless to say it took him a whole of mere seconds to make his way upstairs and into the bathroom. Naked or not, he knew that cry, and it was desperate. She needed someone. And right now it was only him there.

He stopped briefly in shock as he entered the room. Yuffie was curled up in the corner of the shower naked, the shower cascading down over her.

Crimson cloak came whirling off as he unclasped it and set it down. Stepping himself into the shower, shirt, shoes and all. The water was ice cold. Freezing, even too cold for him to be able to bear for long. Quickly adjusting it to a much warmer temperature, he sat right down on the floor of the shower with her, gently grasping her shaking form and pulling her into his lap. He held her there, her body shaking and convulsing as she sobbed harder than ever into his now completely soaked form. He was glad that the water was coming down directly onto them, this way if she had looked up she wouldn't see his silent tears trailing down.

It was so good to hold her and yet, she was so miserable that he felt completely helpless. He wanted her tears to stop, to see her dazzling smile again. She was broken, he knew. Much like he had been before he met her. She had saved him. And now it was his turn. The pair, looked very odd sitting in a shower one with his clothes on, and the other completely exposed, but the thought never once entered either of their minds. They were too into the here and now to realize.

"H-h-he's g-gone Vincent, he's g-gone."

"Shhh I know Yuffie, but it is going to be ok. I am here and I will not let you go. We will get through this. Together."

She wasn't surprised at his words of comfort. Many saw Vincent as a brooding dark reserved man. But she knew better. He was warm deep down, and even though his eyes lacked emotion, she could still see it there, because after all, she was one of the only people who could look into his crimson orbs at all without running away. She loved them as much as she loved him. And here he was, comforting her, like he would a lover. She was so terribly lost, yet his words brought her light, and strength. Strength enough to just reach out and…kiss him. And so she did. Lightly, shyly and very sweet. The poor man was nearly so shocked that he almost let go of her to drop onto the bare floor.

Realizing, what she had just done. And that she was waiting for a reaction, Vincent quickly kissed her back. Deeper but just as sweet. In moments, both were breathless and he laid back against the wall, and she rested on his chest. Content. The eye of the storm. In just a few minutes Vincent stood, lifting her up and into his arms as he did so, and shut the water off.

"Come on Yuffie, you must get dried off or else you are certain to catch cold."

And she did as he said, stripping off her wet clothes when he left the room, and slipping on the pajamas she had brought in previously, consisting of a black t-shirt of Vincent's and a pair of his boxers. She had not in her haste to leave, packed anything for her stay.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of these characters or anything else from Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

Falling Rose

CHAPTER II

In the morning, Yuffie awoke only to find a hastily penned piece of paper on the top of Vincents pillow. Knowing that he was gone had been a shock at first because she felt chilled without his body there. Nothing of course had happened between them after the shower incident and they had gone right to bed, wrapped up together. She missed him as she continued to lie there. Finally picking up to read the note and find out the reason for his absence.

_"Yuffie, I've gone into town. Since you will be staying here I think you will need a few things. Don't go anywhere until I come back._

_-Vincent_

_I wonder why he wrote a note this time…that's not like him._ Yuffie thought.

Getting an actual shower sounded like a really good idea so she hopped into the bathroom, determined to wash away the anguish and bad thoughts. After taking care of washing her hair, the White Rose of Wutai took a few minutes to think under the steaming water. It was in that time period when she thought about the situation with her country and then with Vincent himself. A sudden thought popped into her head when recalling the shower scene of the previous evening, making her scream in horror.

"Naked! _N_-n-n-naked! Oh Leviathan I was naked last night wasn't I! Vincent Valentine Mr Broody saw me naked…..oh leviathan help me!"

This shocked her so much that she jumped out of the shower, hurriedly turning it off and grabbing her robe. Running from the room ran straight to wear the bed was and collided heavily into something rock solid….and warm?

…

Vincent had stood waiting for Yuffie to get out of the shower. He knew she had her clothes in their with her so there shouldn't be a problem there. To tell the truth he really was uncomfortable with her staying at the mansion with him. It was almost too much of a temptation. And _that _was not a good thing. But he couldn't hide his concern while he was shopping for clothes and necessities for her. Would she be ok by herself? Needless to say, his return from town was made with much more haste than his descent had been.

How surprised he had been when she came yelping out of the bathroom, running straight into his chest. Of course Vincent being as tall as he was, didn't budge an inch from the impact. Yuffie surprised naturally to see him gave an odd little squeak and turned tail back into the bathroom. Vincent being the usual stoic unmoving statue that he was normally felt himself flush and sat at the edge of the bed, eager for solidity.

After changing, Yuffie emerged very red faced and obviously embarrassed from the incident of only a few minutes ago. Vincent could tell that she was hoping that he wasn't still waiting for her.

"Sorry about that Vinnie. I uh, well I…" she stammered

"It is ok Yuffie. Would you like to tell me what was so frightening in the bathroom?" Still seated but ruby eyes fixed intently into her shying grey pools.

"It really wasn't anything scary so much as mortifying. But never mind lets not talk about it. Where were you all morning I thought you'd had enough and just bolted or something."

"…my message, did you not read it?"

"Oh that yeah I did. I just wasn't so sure that it was true." Vincent noticed that she seemed to be ashamed of herself for thinking that as she sent a look of apology into his eyes.

"Certainly not. I did bring you some things from town. I apologize if some of these things do not fit properly after all I didn't know your size so I roughly estimated."

"Wowies Vin you didn't hafta go through all that trouble just for me. I coulda gone you know..Listen Vince I was thinking this morning about Wutai and I think maybe I outta go back. Y'know straighten things out, assume responsibility all that crap. Although I gotta admit that I liked staying here, with you I mean.." At that last comment she blushed a deep crimson. Vincent thought that at that moment hed never seen a color so beautiful.

"Whatever you wish Yuffie. You can keep these things for yourself. I will escort you to Wutai in the morning."

"Thanks Vincent. I really owe you one you know."

"…" Vincent couldn't think of a proper reply to that that wouldn't give his feelings away. Things like: _Stay here and you wont owe me anything. _Or _I am indebted to you forever. _These things of course scared the hell out of Vincent. These were thoughts that he may acknowledge to himself but would never and could never say. Even should he wish it.

The rest of the day and evening passed all too quickly for the odd pair. Eating meals, which Vincent cooked due to Yuffies apparent lack of cooking skills. And in the evening when it was time for bed, Yuffie changed into the pajamas that Vincent bought her, which consisted of a pair of yellow cotton shorts and a matching tankini. She fought the urge to ask him why he had chosen the little pajamas instead of something lengthier and more subtle of her frame. The truth was that he had picked these out of a large selection because he knew of her love for shorts and small clothing and felt that she would be more comfortable. And he really liked the color yellow. Yellow was the color of the sun and she certainly felt like the warming sun to him.

Going to bed was a kind of awkward affair. For he desperately wanted to resume their sleeping position of the past night, but knew that it was not the proper or right thing to do. Yuffie unbeknownst to Vincent felt the same way. However he ended up offering her his bed and told her that he would be sleeping in one of the guest rooms. Yuffie slept restlessly that night. She really hadn't intended to go back to Wutai at all. At least not for a little longer, but when Vincent came back unexpectedly she hadn't known what to say. Something that was highly unusual for the lithe shinobi. Come to think of it she was all together being very different lately. She hoped that he hadn't noticed. She craved his company more than anyones even Tifas. Ever since she met Vincent she was drawn like a chocobo to clouds hair. HA she _was _still the same old Yuffie (pats herself on the back).

_It will sure be interesting tomorrow when we leave for Wutai_. _Leviathan please lend me strength to leave him to his broodyness! If he even goes back to that coffin...I swear.._

Yuffie was getting more and more upset at the thought of going back. Particularly because the law stated that before the successor could take the throne, he/she must be married legally to obtain the title. Yuffie would have to be parted from Vincent forever.

_Forever. What a long freaking time. I don't know how I will be able to do it. Stupid stupid laws. That's the first law im going to change after I become empress! _

And with that last thought the future empress of Wutai fell asleep. And dreamed of chocobos chasing Cloud around Midgar.

…

Vincent laid silently in bed. Missing the warmth that he had only just experienced once, last night. He hadn't told her that he would miss her like hell when she left. That he already could see the impending darkness approaching. A darkness that he used to think was like an unwanted but loyal friend. Something he hated but felt he needed to receive pennance for his sins. His thoughts were drifting to her again. How she had stolen all of his thoughts he could not tell. Only that he was changed. He wanted to change. He knew damned well what she didn't say to him that afternoon. _She will be marrying a fellow Wutain to claim the thrown. _Vincent had also never told Yuffie that he was half Wutain himself. It wouldn't do any good anyways. She wouldn't want to marry a monster. And a monster he most certainly still was. Even though the feeling inside him seemed to calm down from the rage and anger that used to dwell deep inside of his heart. She opened him up. He could also say that to about all of his friends. Aerith taught him kindness, something he thought he had lost a long time ago. Cloud gave him his friendship and trust. He would forever be thankful for that. And there was always Cid and Barret, whom Vincent was glad to have as comrades as they were both always ready to lend a hand. Besides, when he was around those two, he could feel a little bit less like a freak and more like part of a group of weirdos. He didn't stand out as much. Tifa gave him care that he had long been without. She often reminded him of a mother hen. Watching out for the rest of the group, who to her, were a complete family. And that is what Vincent supposed that they were. A family. Then there was Reeve, Shelke, and Cait Sith, and Vincent was always grateful for their company as well. Nanaki, Vincent trusted most to go to for advice about anything. Not that he would ask for it usually, but Nanaki was indeed a very intelligent and wise being. And last but certainly never least was Yuffie. Yuffie, Vincent supposed made the real difference in his life. She gave him hope. And hope was something Vincent lived for near thirty years without. In the dark. Completely cut off. But not anymore.

He kept telling himself over and over again that he is not worthy of her. She could never love him. Not a monster. But each time he saw her, each time they reunited it set off a series of sparks in his heart that he hadn't felt in so long. She could meet his eyes, which was not an easy task. Half of Avalanche couldn't meet his gaze evenly. Yuffie stared him right down, if he made her sore….or happy. He supposed that he was doomed the first time they met. Opposites attract they say. But now that he knew what he wanted how was he going to let her go? In just a few hours theyd be there. Her place, her city. And she would marry another. And become great in her own right. But where would _he_ be? How could he continue to watch her from afar, in her life with another?

Suddenly, it was as though someone had dumped water over his head. Vincent woke up from his dismal reverie and realized what a mistake he was about to make. He had been about to let her go. Just like he let Lucrecia. He let her pursue another, to her ruin. However Lucrecia had been a fool. Yuffie was no fool. She would not make the same mistakes as Lucrecia, but would he repeat his own?

Getting up out of the bed, Vincent dressed quickly and quietly. He knew this was the wrong time to do such things. But time was not something he could afford right now. Time was running out and he'd be damned if he would let her slip away from him forever.

_Not again. Not ever again. _

**Sorry guys that it took so freaking long to update! My life has been nuts! I havent been on here in so long i had to re submit my story! Yikes! Thank you all for being patient if you've been waiting. And I apologize for being a terrible writer sigh. HA but that wont stop me from trying! Stay tuned for another chap pretty soon! Next up: Vincents plan to keep the ninja he loves! **


	3. Chapter 3

He walked briskly to his bedroom, not caring to be quiet because she would be awake soon enough. Vincent wasn't quite sure how it would be done, only that it needed to be done. This conversation could not wait. He hoped however that he would not look like such a fool as his mind was telling him.

Opening the door, Vincent finds that she is still asleep. He forgot, when Yuffie was drained she could sleep through an apocalypse. Or Meteor, probably both at once. Walking over to her side he gently nudges her, waking Yuffie is also a delicate thing, wake her too quickly and your definitely gambling with your life. He takes his chances, this really _cannot _wait.

"Yuffie..YUFFIE" he lets his voice get louder, leviathan it really is difficult…

Little grey eyes open with a spark and Yuffie gets ready to either kill something, or run for her life. This really is just like the old days, she thinks. Realizing its only Vincent, Yuffie stiffens up, prepared to listen to whatever it is this perceptive man has to say at such an ungodly hour.

"…Vince, whatisit? I mean cmon imlikesleepinghere."

"I apologize for waking you, however I must talk to you, it is rather urgent."

With that he sits beside her on the bed. She scoots over to give him some room, her brow creasing as she fears this conversation is not going to be the kind of thing she wants to here…things like: _yuffie, I cannot live without you, be mine forever… _or .._ join me in the world of vampires and stay by my side .._ okay so that one was kind of creepy. Anyways, what _is _he playing at here?

" I wish for you to go back to Wutai, but… I want to make sure this is what you want. I assume you of course know that you will be forced to marry a complete stranger to assume the throne? Have you considered, ever really considered where you belong, truly?"

"..well yes. I mean I know of that tradition, it is actual law, but I was rather hoping to delay that part as much as possible. It will be hard and I know it wont be for long, but I guess I will try meeting someone…there first. I think I belong in Wutai, I mean why wouldn't I? But I have to be honest Vince, ever since I met Cloud and everyone, I have felt less and less connected to Wutai. More like a free agent. _Yuffie…secret spy of the world, savior and goddess to the people, the WORLDS champion….yeah I like that.. _

"I must go back I know I have to, but it I ..dunno, it seems sad to me because I will be walking away from the life I've made with everyone here. How can I give that up? I just…I dunno what I want most. If I go, I lose my family here, if I stay I really give up everything, and my people will not be happy. I'm so confused at how this is all s'posed to work out y'know?"

At this Yuffie stopped and continued to stare at her feet in frustration. How could this all be happening? Life just IS NOT FAIR!!! Vincent observing Yuffie's saddened and confused state, could not help but noticing the faint soft line of tears coursing down silently from her eyes. She averted her gaze to her feet maybe, but Vincent's eyes missed nothing.

"Yuffie, if you wish it, you may stay here as long as you like. I would not advise going back until you are ready and know your choice." Vincent felt like at that moment he had never wished so fervently to change the course of someone's thinking to suit his feelings. Yuffie was awakening a whole new side of him. A side too long buried perhaps.

Yuffie, feeling Vincent lapse back into his all too uncommon silence, became eager to escape the scene of her weakness. Standing up suddenly she announced,

"I must leave still for Wutai. My duty is my people. No matter my personal feelings, I will go back and face my duty with honor. Vinnie…..will you come with me? I don't think I can do this alone."

"I will accompany you, princess.." _Ugh, _thought Vincent…_did I just say that aloud? She is a princess, but I have never called her as such..my weakness must be showing.._

Yuffie couldn't help but blush furiously and gasp out loud when she heard Vincent utter such an out of character response. _Did he just? No freakin way!!!!! Oh yeah, oh yeah, Vin Valentine thinks im his princess..oh yeahhhhh. Victory dance!! _But before breaking out in a mental victory dance, Yuffie instead looked up into Vincents very deep red eyes and saw a look she hadn't seen before. Apprehension? Longing? Could a man so far besotted in his past even have these expressions available anymore?

"Until the morning then…." And Vincent turned to go back to his dismal and dark sleep. Yuffie stood frozen for about a minute and then thought how lame she must look to be standing there blushing like a school girl and also went to bed.

The morning came and all too soon it was time to leave. Vincent called Cid for a ride, and Yuffie packed what little items she had with her. She spotted some master materia when she went through Vincents room and found that she didn't have quite the desire to steal it as she usually would have out right. _huh that's odd. Since when did I nottry to steal every materia in sight? Oh my, leviathan what IS happening here? I must be out of my friggin chocobo loving mind!!!! _

"All ready to go Yuffie? Cid is waiting outside most impatiently."

"Yep! Lets go Vinnie boy!"

"…"

The journey, accompanied by Cid's swearing and coarse attitude at having been roused to be a "taxi service" went swiftly and soon Yuffie was relieved to hear they would be landing in Wutai in less than a half hour. Since she'd already spent most of the time on the airships deck, getting sick consistently, she figured might as well stay put for the remainder. _I wonder what Vincent is doing? I shouldn't have dragged him a long. He's practically a hostage. Gawds I can be so annoying cant I? Now not only will he hate me, but think I have done absolutely no growing up at all since we last saw one another!!!! Sigh*_

There was a spectacle when Yuffie got off of the airship. The people of Wutai recognized her immediately, and although Vincent expected this kind of response, he had no idea it would be at this magnitude. Men and women alike were kneeling and bowing to her left and right. It was as though Yuffie had transformed overnight. She looked at these people, her people, with a delicate and caring gaze. _She IS home afterall. This is where she belongs. I knew there was no way for us. Im doomed to love. And rightly so. _

But that look she gave off, that elegance he had only since glimpses of before, it was….magnificent. Breath taking. How could this woman be the same scrawny 16 year old that stole all his materia upon very first sight of him?

A short ways away from landing was the very large and ornate palace. A seven story pagoda with red and gold trim, truly a spectacular sight. No wonder Wutai had become such a popular tourist area. All around its beauty is astounding. Upon entrance to the palace, Yuffie pulled Vincent to the side.

"Listen Vince, I haven't seen my fathers staff for a while. The old man, probably told them horrible things before he died. I will have a lot of clearing up to do with them. You may as well leave if you want. This could get ugly. And sorry for …making you come with me."

"Alright, I may stay in the city a while. I have not been to Wutai for many years. Perhaps I will visit before I leave." Vincent turned to swiftly leave, but gazed surprised, when he felt Yuffie holding on to the hem of his cloak.

She couldn't stand to see him leave, knowing how much of a menace she had been to him recently. "Vince, I am..sorry if I have intruded into your personal space and burdened you with my problems. If there is somehow anyway to repay you please, please tell me so." With that, she threw herself into his embrace, much like she would if they were anywhere else but Wutai. Her words seemed to flow more eloquently, and some of her manner, but not her need to express to him her feelings. Whatever they are at the moment.

"There is no need for thanks Yuffie, it was in service of a friend." With that he let her go, and walked silently away. Yuffie stood there on the steps to her home, and yet felt as if it was not home to her anymore. Her home was walking away silently and steady as always, in a swirl of black and crimson.


End file.
